O boato
by Anamateia
Summary: Então "spin-off" da fanfic Beyblade - O Retorno, não tem NADA ligado a fanfic, mas de boa. Dayse convida Tyson e outros para uma mini-festinha, graças a um coquetel "batizado", o que diz o ditado "o álcool entra e as verdades saem", algo do passado vem à tona.


**E aí, beleza?**

Então, antes me mais nada, essa one-shot ia ser um capítulo da fanfic Beyblade – O Retorno, mas resolvi fazer essa "spin-off", ou seja, não é spoiller, não vai interferir em nada ligado a fanfic mestre, mas considero devido a participação das Furious Girls, no qual a maioria conhece o Retorno.

Não conhece elas, dá uma olhadela no Retorno, ahsahsuhsahus (propaganda mode: ON)

**Avisos: ** Beyblade não me pertence. Fanfic feita sem intenção de fins-lucrativos. Kai está um bocado OOC.

Foi inspirado num episódio que eu curto muito do seriado "Friends".

**O boato.**

Numa noite qualquer, os Bladebreakers estavam em seu quarto, logo após dia fatídico de treinos, mas algo iria animar a situação.

- Tyson, pede uma pizza pra nós. – grita Max.

- O telefone está muito longe. – diz Tyson cansado. – Se eu alcançar... – estica o braço. – Desisto.

- Gente. – dessa vez Kenny se exalta. – Para que essa preguiça? O treino nem foi tão cansativo.

- Tá eu peço a pizza. – se levanta Ray. – Bando de preguiçoso. – ia telefonar, mas alguém bate na porta, então ele deixa o telefone e vai até a porta. – Ah, oi Dayse.

- Oi Ray, eu posso falar com vocês? – pergunta tímida.

- Dayse? – Tyson olha na porta, rapidamente se arruma.

- Claro Dayse, você quer... AAARGH! – Ray é empurrado por Tyson, que vai falar com a Dayse.

- Oi Dayse, quer entrar? – diz Tyson.

- Claro. – Dayse entra no quarto.

- Ray, você está legal? - pergunta Max, ajudando Ray se levantar.

- Estou, quando a Dayse sair, me lembre de matar o Tyson. – Ray fala zangado.

- Então meninos, eu quero convidar todos vocês para uma mini-festa que haverá no nosso quarto. – dizia tímida. – Eu gostaria muito que vocês fossem, todos estão convidados.

- Com certeza! – Tyson fica animado com a festa.

- Sim, a Dori fez os docinhos, que são maravilhoso por sinal. Só que será algo mais entre nós mesmo, já que somos mais amigos. – diz Dayse ainda tímida, na verdade por ela, convidaria apenas Tyson e desconvidaria todas as outras meninas, mas ela não tinha essa opção.

- Adoro doces. – diz Max animado.

- Será bom uma festa, pra relaxar da tensão. – Kenny também se anima.

- Eu to dentro. – Ray também se anima e se recupera depois da queda.

- Eu não sou seu amigo. – já Kai sempre simpático.

- Sim Kai, obrigada. – diz Dayse. – Então, vocês vão?

- Estaremos lá. – Tyson fala decidido. – Pode deixar que o cabeça dura também vai. – se referia ao Kai.

- Ok, eu espero vocês daqui uma hora.

- Fechou, até mais, Dayse!

- Até. – Dayse se despede e sai.

- Vou precisar da colaboração de vocês. – diz Tyson.

- Como assim? – Kenny pergunta.

- Vamos nessa festa, todos nós! – olhando para o Kai.

- Divirtam-se. – diz Kai, que estava deitado na cama.

- Antes que decida alguma coisa eu te aviso, ou você vai ou terá que me aguentar gritando "vai" até você se irritar. – ameaça Tyson.

- Eu não vou. – fala Kai, mas não grosseiro como sempre era, mas que não estava muito afim mesmo.

- OK. – Tyson respira fundo. – VAI. VAI. VAI. VAI. VAI. VAI. VAI. VAI. VAI. VAI. VAI. VAI. VAI. VAI. VAI. – chama os outros meninos, que também começam a gritar. - VAI. VAI. VAI. VAI. VAI. VAI. VAI. VAI. VAI. VAI. VAI. VAI. VAI.

- Ok. – Kai sai da cama e vai até o banheiro. – Moleques chatos.

- Ótimo! – vibram os Bladebreakers. No quarto das Furious, Dayse entra e estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Convidou ele? – pergunta Sakura.

- Sim, os outros também virão, mas isso não importa. – Dayse prepara um coquetel. – Espero que eles gostem.

- Se tiver álcool, eles vão gostar. – diz Ana com um garrafinha de vodca na mão. – Começa ruim, mas depois desse igual água.

- Você está louca? Quero algo civilizado. – Dayse, tira a garrafa da mão da Ana e a guarda numa gavetinha.

- Tá, agora me diga como o convidou? – pergunta Dori, curiosa.

- Ah, cheguei lá e perguntei se eles queriam vir numa festa aqui no quarto.

- Você disse "festa aqui no quarto"? – pergunta Rubi.

- Sim.

- Eles vão pensar que é uma suruba! – grita Ana, que já estava um bocado "alegre", devido aos "pequenos" goles da vodca.

- Olha, se for suruba, quero o Kai. – diz a Ruby.

- Ruby! – gritam Dori, Dayse e Sakura envergonhadas, Ana não grita porque estava encarando um guardanapo.

- O que foi? O Max eu perdi as esperanças, o Ray já é um galinha, o Tyson é da Dayse. Só sobram o nerd e o Kai, adivinha qual eu escolho? – Ruby fala como se não fosse nada demais.

- Ruby, tenha modos, afinal será algo bacana e calmo. – diz Sakura. – Não quero gente bêbada aqui no quarto.

- Meninas. – Ana fala baixinho. – É impressão minha ou esse guardanapo está querendo voar? – todas as meninas balançam a cabeça negativamente. Tempo depois os Bladebreakers aparecem e começam uma pequena reunião. Porém não demorou muito para se entediarem.

- Vamos lá gente, o jogo de adivinhação é ótimo para festas. – Dayse dá um papel para cada. – Vocês escrevem algo e outra pessoa tenta adivinhar. – assim que todos escrevem os papéis, eles entregam a Dayse. – Eu vou começar então. – pega um deles. – Minha primeira adivinhação será: "A festa mais chata do mundo". – diz ela desanimada.

- Dayse, eu acho melhor mudar de ideia. – diz Sakura.

- Porque? Só porque eu quero um negócio mais civilizado?

- Porque não jogamos o "jogo da verdade"? – incentiva Tyson.

- Uh, isso é bom. – Ruby fica animada.

- Ok, vamos lá então. – diz Ray.

- Precisamos de um garrafa, onde tem uma? – pergunta Tyson.

- Eu sei! – grita Ana, que vai até a gavetinha e tira a garrafa de vodca. – Mas está cheia tem problema?

- Claro que tem, pode derramar no tapete, joga o liquido fora e traz ela vazia. – diz Dayse.

- Ok. – Ana procura onde jogar a bebida, até achar o coquetel que Dayse havia preparado, joga todo o conteúdo lá. – Pensa rápido. – joga a garrafa para um dos convidados que a pega. – Eu vou levar o coquetel. – pega um copo e leva o coquetel para mais perto deles.

- Ok, jogo da verdade. – Tyson fica animado. – Vamos lá, girando a garrafa. – a garrafa vai girando até chegar em Max. – Boa, Max! Pergunta, já tirou a dúvida se ainda é gay? – todas as meninas olharam para Max assustado e os meninos riram, por lembrarem da conversa.

- Eu não sou gay! – diz Max decidido. – Eu não sei o que deu em mim. – toma um gole de coquetel.

- Se quiser eu já provo se é ou não! – Ruby se aproxima.

- Tá bom. – inesperadamente Max dá um beijo leve em Ruby. – Viram eu não sou gay. Agora minha vez. – gira a garrafa, parando em Dori. – Dori, eu vou te fazer uma pergunta direta.

- Ok. – diz Dori, já um pouco alegre devido a bebida.

- O que você viu no Elétri?

- Ah, nós não somos namorados, vamos sair um dia desses e como amigos. – diz inocentemente a menina.

- Amigos? Sei... – Max que estava começando a sentir os efeitos do álcool, passa a garrafa a Dori.

- Vamos lá. – gira a garrafa, depois de alguns segundos a garrafa para em Ruby. – Vamos lá Ruby, se fosse pra uma ilha deserta o que você levaria?

- Vamos ver... – pensa Ruby. – Ah, eu levaria o Kai, mas agora o vendo de perto, não é grande coisa, então mudaria para o Alexander.

- Sua safada, ele tem namorada. – grita Dori.

- E daí, eu não sou ciumenta. E querem falar o quê? Ele é lindo, ruivo, alto. – elogiava o menino. – Mas não se ofenda Kai, você até que é bonitinho, quem sabe um dia.

- Café requentado não faz meu estilo. – Kai diz num tom sério, apesar de também estar com um bocado de álcool na mente.

- Tá chega de barraco, Ruby gira a garrafa! – grita Ana.

- Ok. – emburrada devido ao último comentário, gira a garrafa que acaba parando no Kai. – Oh, em você. Vamos lá então. – respira fundo. – Você foi violentado quando menor?

- O quê? - Kai pergunta incrédulo.

- É a única razão de você ser assim tão... idiota. – sorri Ruby.

- Respondendo sua pergunta, não. E outra eu sou idiota ou você que levou um fora e agora está bravinha? – Kai fica encarando Ruby com uma feição irônica.

- É isso aí, o álcool entra e as palavras saem. – diz Ana num tom baixo.

- Gire a garrafa então. – Ruby joga a garrafa ao Kai, que gira e para em Ana.

- O que você colocou nesse coquetel? – pergunta Kai, que estava bem afetado pela vodca.

- O que tinha nessa garrafa! Hehehehehe... – começa a dar risada. Kai pega a garrafa e olha, tinha uma embalagem de uma marca de vodca.

- Obrigado, pelo menos a "festa" não está tão chata. – Kai joga a garrafa a Ana, enquanto bebe mais um gole do coquetel.

- Então foi você que escreveu aquele bilhete, seu maldito? – grita a Dayse com raiva.

- Foi. – Kai olha para a Dayse.

- Não é a toa que eu sempre preferi o Tyson. – Dayse fica furiosa.

- EU QUERO GIRAR A DROGA DA GARRAFA! – dessa vez Ana fica com raiva. – Minha vez! – a jovem que já estava "pra lá de Bagdá", gira a garrafa, quase acertando em Tyson. – Você, meu querido Bladebreaker. – Se aproxima de Tyson. – Diga alguma coisa que tu disse, fez ou inventou, e que agora se arrepende.

- Algo que eu me arrependi? – pensa Tyson que também estava bêbado. – Acho que não tem nada. – estava pensando, até que começa a sorrir. – Na verdade tem uma coisa.

- Fala... – diz Ana curiosa.

- Foi um pouco depois ou antes dos nós, os Bladebreakers nos unirmos, não lembro direito. – fazia cara de pensativo. – Mas vou direto ao assunto, eu odiava o Kai.

- Que surpresa. – Kai fala num tom de desprezo.

- Eu te odiava mesmo, se eu pudesse fazer você se dar mal, eu faria. Aí num dia eu fundei um clube. – todos olharam para ele.

- Que clube? – todos perguntam.

- O clube "eu odeio o Kai". – diz Tyson que começa a rir sozinho, Max e Kenny o olham assustado.

- O quê? Você fez um clube para me odiar? – começa a rir. – Você é um idiota, quem mais fazia parte desse clube?

- Eu, o Chief e o Max. – Kai olha para o nerd e para o loiro. – Ah, então foi depois que a gente se uniu. – fazendo cara que estava lembrando as coisas. – A gente convidou o Ray, mas ele disse que ia pensar.

- E depois reclamavam que eu era rude com vocês? – questionava Kai. – E o que vocês faziam ficavam falando mal de mim?

- Não, na verdade, nós... – começa a rir de novo.

- Não Tyson, cala a boca! – grita Kenny.

- Cara, esquece isso, foi a muito tempo. – tentando fazer Kai se desviar do assunto. – Tyson, gira a garrafa. – por mais que tentassem falar, no 7 copo do coquetel "batizado", Tyson já não media a consequência dos atos.

- Nós inventamos um boato.

- Que boato? – dessa vez Kai se ajeita, para começar com a garrafa na mão.

- Nós inventamos... – ri sozinho. – Que você era hermafrodita e que seus pais em duvida como iriam te criar, mas decidiram te criar como menino. Você poderia ter um "pipi", mas também tinha uma... ah você sabe.

- O quê? – dessa vez o tom do Kai foi de fúria.

- HAHAHAHAHAHA. – Ana ria que se rolava no chão.

- Vocês começaram isso? – Ray grita surpreso.

- Você ouviu isso? – Kai pergunta a Ray.

- Na verdade esse era um dos boatos que estava circulando nos campeonatos da China e dos Estados Unidos, todo mundo sabia disso. – tentava se justificar.

- Até eu sabia disso, então era você o blader hermafrodita? – grita Sakura, como se fosse a maior descoberta do mundo.

- Seus desgraçados. – Kai estava com raiva, do Tyson, Max e Kenny. – E eu não acredito que você não me falou sobre isso. – fala com Ray.

- Eu estava com medo que fosse verdade. – ainda querendo se livrar.

- Eu não acredito, seus malditos. – estava com raiva.

- Ah Kai, isso foi a muito tempo. Hoje ninguém mais sabe sobre isso. – Max tenta amenizar a situação.

- Cale essa boca e eu achando que você era o "bonzinho" do grupo. – Kai estava irritado.

- Calma, Kai. Nós éramos crianças... – dizia Kenny.

- Eram? – Kai ainda estava irritado.

- Tá Kai, mas porque você está tão irritado? – pergunta Tyson.

- Porque eu recebi uma carta de várias garotas dizendo o seguinte "Se você escolher continuar homem, me liga". – dá um soco no chão. – Então era disso que elas estavam falando!

- Oh, isso complica um pouco as coisas. – diz Tyson, sem graça. – Mas convenhamos, você procurou, em nenhum momento era nosso amigo.

- Eu sei que eu fiz coisas erradas, mas nunca espalhei boatos nenhum sobre vocês. – rebate o argumento do Tyson.

- Isso não é bem verdade. – Diz Ray.

- Como não? – Kai encara o Ray.

- Lembra que você disse pra mim que viu o Tyson beijando a senhora Miyamoto, aquela secretária de 50 anos do senhor Dickison? – Ray dá uma risada sem graça e Kai faz uma feição de quem se lembrou de algo.

- MAS COMO VOCÊ SOUBE DISSO? – grita Tyson desesperado.

- Isso é verdade? – grita Ray surpreso.

- Não. – tenta disfarçar.

- Ah, é verdade sim, eu vi vocês dois na sala dos arquivos. – fala o Kai.

- O Tyson é lobo mau, se não pega a chapeuzinho, vai com tudo na vovó mesmo. – Ana ria da situação.

- Você não tinha o direito de contar isso a ninguém. – grita Tyson, que dessa vez está bravo.

- Essa festa está um caos. – diz Dayse desanimada.

- Caos? É a melhor de todas. – fala Sakura que estava animada.

- Quem é você para falar alguma coisa de mim? – Tyson e Kai olham um para o outro, como se fossem se meter na porrada ali mesmo.

- Gente, já chega! – grita Kenny, que estava bem bêbado já. – Acho que brigar por coisas que aconteceram séculos atrás não vai adiantar de nada. – olha para o Tyson. – Kai, mesmo com o boato, você era temido e respeitado, ou seja, isso não manchou sua reputação de blader "badass". – olha para o Kai. – Tyson, se você pegou a velha ou não, problema seu, eu tenho certeza de que ela já foi uma mulher bonita.

- Chief, estou aqui. – cutuca Kenny.

- Ah. – ele percebe o engano e logo recupera a postura. – Mas não interessa, somos amigos e campeões, vamos deixar isso no passado.

- Tá ok. – Tyson se senta. – Desculpa pelo boato.

- Acho bom. – Kai ia se sentar, mas vê Ana e Ruby olhando estranho para o Kai. – O que estão olhando? - estranhando as duas, vê que elas estavam olhando para sua virilha. – Não tem nada aqui, além do normal!

- Sei lá, tá meio estranho isso aí. – diz Ruby. – Eu acho que o boato é verdadeiro, o que acha Ana?

- Concordo.

- Quer saber, eu me arrependi de ter vindo. – sai do quarto.

- Vixe, será que ele ficou bravo? – pergunta Dayse.

- Ah, ele? Vai ficar tudo bem? – responde Tyson.

- O que eu perdi? – pergunta Dori, sonolenta devido à bebida.

- Nada, só um boato. – diz Ruby. Quando iam continuar a festa o Kai volta e entra no quarto, mas para em frente ele.

- Querem saber se o boato é verdadeiro? Ok! – ao longo do corredor só se ouviu um grande grito de espanto e um comentário da Ruby.

- EU ADORO ESSA FESTA!

No dia seguinte, bem de manhã, Kai estava andando até o bosque do hotel, poucos metros a dentro, encontra Ana.

- Dor de cabeça? – pergunta Ana.

- Não, vamos treinar. – prepara a beyblade.

- Hm... ok. – Ana olha para o Kai. – Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- O que? – diz Kai desanimado e de péssimo humor.

- Você se lembra de algo na noite de ontem? Tipo um boato? – curiosa.

- E tem como esquecer aquilo? Mas acredito que eu já resolvi esse assunto... só não me lembro como. – pensando no que tinha acontecido sobre o assunto.

- Ah tá, mas não esquente, você _resolveu _o assunto. – diz Ana preparando a beyblade.

- Espera, o que aconteceu? – pergunta Kai, nervoso por ter cometido algum tipo de gafe.

- Prefiro não tocar no assunto, já basta o que eu vi. – pega o lançador. – Mas a Ruby me pediu para te mandar os "parabéns". – lança a beyblade. Kai fica pensando, até que um flash em sua memória o atinge como se fosse um raio.

- Essa não. – se assusta.

**FIM!**

Não tenho muito a comentar não, só que fiquei com muito receio de postar isso, mas então... espero que tenham curtido, eu curti.

Mandem reviews, favoritem, claro se gostaram.

Desculpem-me pelos erros...

Beijos e até mais!


End file.
